Asperger's syndrome
by BlueSkyShooter
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is sick of Asperger's syndrome. He's sensitive to noise, hard to understand other people's emotions, have trouble finding friends. But he has a good memory. One day Tsuna meet a man named Kyoya Hibari. Kyoya wants to help , to a small brunette, and he didn't wished to fall in love with him. Just a shounen ai. My first fic x,x
1. Prologue

Sawada Tsunayoshi is 14 years old boy, who lives in Italy. When he was 5 years old started apearing Asperger's syndrome symptoms. After he got this sickness, he was sensitive to noise, for him was hard to find friends, he couldn't express his feeling to other's people. Even a dactors couldn't say why he has this sickness. He didn' want to have this sickness, but It happened to be the fate of his and he knew that will have to get used tothis sickness.

When he was 9 years old, in school he always gets bullied by schools boys. Every single schools day he gets yelling from school boys, always gets wounds by them. Then somebody shouting at him , he always covers his ears. Everyone repels him, becouse he was diffirent from them? But one person , who understand him was his mom. Tsuna's mom didn't care that her son sick of Asperger's syndrome. She didn't wanted to know what is it. She just wanted to make her son happy, and she knew someday her son will find his own happiness.

Sawada Nana didn't wanted to see her son to get bullied in school. So she decided to find for Tsuna a tutor. She have heard so much about one person, who could help her son learn.

Tsuna's mother taked her son with her to come to the tutor's house. After she get arrived to the Tsuna's tutor house. She knocked the door twice and heard someone saying 'coming'. The door opened and saw a man with fedora and on it was a green chameleon. (yes that's REBORN!)

"Good day, Mr. Reborn" she greeted to him and smiled with a big smile on her face. The man with fedora looked at her and said "Hello, Mrs..." "Sawada" Nana finished with her big smile on her face.

"I heard you , don't anything to do" she said "Could you help my son? I want you to teach him. And i know you would say why? why can't he go in school?" she said with sad smile. "And the answer is simple he gets bullied, becouse he's diffirent , but he really a smart boy, he is sick of Asperger's syndrome" she said and started ti beg for her son to learn from Reborn-san.

"I understand, i will teach your son" Reborn said and smiled to her and then looked at the brunette and said "don't worry i won't hurt you, little lamb". Reborn could say the brunette was cute. Tsuna looked at him and said "You are good man, you are good man" (who has asperger's syndrome always say's twice or more time the same think).

Reborn smiled, and took the brunette to his house and started to teach him everything.

After some years, Reborn noticed Tsuna could remmeber everything what he tought him. When Tsuna was 13 years old Reborn left him, becouse he have to leave Italy. Tsuna cried cried that he's tutor left him, he didn't knew what to do , after Reborn left.

After year Tsuna's mother died. Tsuna was really in big shock and couldn't stop crying. He didn't knew what to do, he's two important people left him , behind. He always blamed that it was his fault. Some other people tried to clam him down, with yellow cup and in there with hot milk. But he hited the cup , he hated yellow.

After some months Tsuna decided go to the Japan , Namimori. He heard from some people that Namimori is with good people. Tsuna tought he could start his new life in there...

~End of chapter 1~


	2. SORRY!

_**Sorry guys! QwQ It's not update. It's just author's words. I'm very sorry! Now I can't write fic, because I still have a problem in week left until the completion of studies and I need pay some of the things that I had enough marks. ._. I'm most scared of chemistry. I need to have 4 marks but i only have 2. So i will try update when school ends! w And I'm sorry again!**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**(A/N): Hellow, everyone! ~ And one think I will say is: I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY for the late update! QwQ After school end I was in the village (if there would be internet, I have been long ago would have written Chapter 1 of the story, so but there was no internet, and what I have been doing there? Answer simple: Just watching TV or weed fields.) **_

_**Other information: Asperger syndrome (AS), also known as Asperger disorder (AD), is an autism spectrum disorder (ASD) that is characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction and nonverbal communication, alongside restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interests. It differs from other autism spectrum disorders by its relative preservation of linguistic and cognitive development. Although not required for diagnosis, physical clumsiness and atypical (peculiar, odd) use of language are frequently reported. (People who dosn't know who is a asperger syndrome c: if you want more you should go to wiki , and of course info taken from wiki)**_

_**Response to some reviews (some of them have been responsed personally):**_

_**Destiny Aitsuji: Thank you for reading it and review! QwQ And I'm sorry for my bad grammar! Because my teacher this year haven't explain eny grammars so what i was doing just guesswork. **_

_**Joey Bermuda Ketail: Thank you for reading and review! Please enjoy it!**_

_**Hanawa Seika: Here is a update! And I'm sorry you had to wait for it QwQ**_

_**Antlersmoon18: Yeah, when I started to write it, I thought maybe I shouldn't make her death , but then thought it will change a bit of my story, because i have been thinking what will happened so... Anyway thank you for reading it and review! (:**_

_**Enjoy it! /**_

Chapter 1

Tsuna's POV:

Today is June 14th, beautiful day in Japan. Right now I am at airport and standing front of big window. I am staring at plane's who flies and arrives. I am turned away from the window, and go toward the stairs. When I got down the stairs, I started to sreach for a taxi. Suddenly I bumped into a girl. I apologized to the girl, but she looked at me with annoyed face and she 'Tch'ed' at me and pushed me away from her. I almost fall down and looked at her confused.

Everyone sees me like I'm not normal, I'm different. I hate people who thinks that, and I think it's my problem acting strange front of everyone. Everything started then I started go to the school. Everytime school boys started bullying me, pushing me and shouting at me. I always cover up my ears, because I hate big noise or someone shouting at me. They always saying 'What he is doing? He is stupid or what? Hahahaha, you aren't normal!' , they always, always, always laugh at me, I hate it! Some school girls tried help me from the those boys, but it didn't worked. Over time school girls started to bullying me. They were more scary than school boys, school boys haven't tried me to sink or saying 'hang up myself'.

Now I have to forget what happened in the past! Now I'm going find new life, where I wouldn't be hated so much.

I runned where were taxi. When I opened taxi's car door, I felt warm wind blowing in my face and I thought 'I really gonna find new life here!'. I sat down at cars rear seat and I sunddenly heared taxi' drivers voice "Where should I drive you?" I smiled and replied "To Namimori, please". Taxi driver nodded and started ride a car.

I opened car's window and looked at big buildings , I was scared of them , because it was so big. In Italy there's no big buildings like this, maybe there are bu i haven't seen them.

After 35 minutes car stopped, and the taxi driver said "We are here" I nodded and payed him. When I left the car I went some unknow street where was so much people, who were laugh smiling at each other.

After 15 minutes I got lost , I were again in unknow street , but there wasn't any people, just some gangsters. I thought I should go before they sees me. "Hey" But it was late, they saw me. They started walk to me and turned around me.

"Hey , little boy. Wanna play with us?" one member of the gangsters said. I shooked my head "Sorry, but I have to go, but I have to go" all of them didn't understand , why I repeated 'but i have to go'. "You are weird, kiddo" another said and grabbed my hand "Let me go" I said, but he didn't let me go, so i tried to escape from him. "Oi, what's wrong with you? Did you think you can escape from me? Hah, it's impossible **for you**" I ignored him and still trying to escape.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" he shouted at me. I quickly covered my ears. He looked at me annoying and wanted to hit me, tears from my eyes started to fell down. He was about to hit, I quickly closed my eyes and heard something.

"Stop bullying more weak , than you are herbivores."

_**To be continued**_

_**(A/N): Sorry if there are grammar mistakes /w/ It's night already , so QwQ I tried update today not tommorow. I hope somebody enjoyed it! Dx And sorry I'm not good at POV's QwQ forgive me! **_


End file.
